The King and the Lionheart
by XLucy0117X
Summary: Arriving at the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron a day early, the Godaime Kazekage and the Rokudaime Hokage separate from their escorts, but what starts out as friendship ends up laced with forbidden romance. GaaFem!Naru


_Hiya! I'm back with another GaaFem!Naru story. I honestly didn't think I'd be writing Naruto stories very much anymore, but goodness…I felt one coming on and I also really want to get going for the NaruGaa Fan Day so I guess this is the result of my practicing. I hope you guys don't mind. Also just as a warning there's a light/heavy make-out scene ahead and inferred sex, but nothing graphic. I just don't write like that really. Also I want EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT NARUGAA DAY. IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR USE THE TAG: NARUTO X GAARA FAN DAY. There's prizes, and I guess we just want everyone to know that NaruGaa/GaaNaru _is_ a popular pairing although it has a smaller fanbase than SasuNaru/NaruSasu, etc. I'm looking for someone willing to beta if they can for Naruto stories; someone who is familiar enough to correct not only spelling and grammatical mistakes but also storyline and just plain incorrect things I write. I'd appreciate it. Also this is not beta-read. Enjoy. :)_

Gaara gracefully put his hand on Naruto's other hip, wrapping his arm around her back just above her butt. His other hand reached up to lightly stroke her cheek in a caress. Naruto leaned into his touch, letting her eyes flutter close.

"Naruto…" Gaara murmured. She felt electricity surge through her body at the sound of her name on the other Kage's tongue and pressed closer into him. His hand dropped lower, cupping her jaw and drawing her face toward his own.

Naruto brought her hands up and pressed them against Gaara's neck, eyes still drooped low.

The Suna Kage pressed a kiss just beside his hand, gripping her tighter as she let out a shaky breath, but then rubbed his hand down her jaw and neck, falling to her waist with his other hand. Pressing a kiss close to her ear this time, he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Gaara," Her husky whisper forced a frown to form on his eyebrows, his lips pulling down tightly. "We–we shouldn't–"

He dropped his arms, and pulled back from her, knowing that while he wanted to continue and he could tell she wanted to as well, she was right. They were both Kages and couldn't be together. If they were caught having sex with each other there would be lectures from the council and gossip going around.

He nodded sincerely, watching her curiously as she fidgeted and a lip trembled.

"It's all right,"

"No!" Naruto stammered, throwing her arms up at the word, "It's not. I just…I want to so much, Gaara, trust me, I want to, but…" Her arms lowered to hug herself, eyes clenching tightly. Gaara felt the urge to go up and hold her, comfort her, but inwardly refused his body's plea. Instantly, Naruto lifts her gaze up to Gaara's, determination now radiating brilliantly in her azure eyes. Her arms fall to her sides and her lips barely move as the next words stumble from her plump, almost paralyzed lips, "Fuck it."

Next thing Gaara knows, Naruto's gripping the back of his head, holding his red hair with one hand, pushing his face toward hers, her other hand wrapping itself around his neck. Startled, Gaara starts to pull back, but Naruto keeps a firm hold on Gaara, keeping him in place as she moves her lips close to Gaara's ear.

"I don't care if people find out–I want you near me, with me, Gaara." Her breathy words tickle Gaara's ear and he hears the hitch of his own breath rather than feels it. His body remains still as he no longer fights to get away from the Hokage.

Lips ghost over the shell of his ear and his hands reach up to her waist, pushing her backward toward the wall closest to them. Naruto allows it, leaning into the crook of his neck and slowly inching toward the wall. When she feels her back bump into it, she's surprised as Gaara turns the tides, running his hands along the tops of her arms, finally coming to a stop at her elbow. With one quick movement meeting him halfway the best she can while being held back. The kiss is deep as they come together in open-mouthed kisses.

Gaara moves his hands so he's holding both her wrists in one hand and uses his other to run his hand down her side, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. They had both discarded their white coats and hats earlier by the doorway.

So entranced in their pleasure, they forgot their true reasoning for being here in the Land of Iron, the peace treaty between all five great nations during the Kage Summit.

Naruto rubbed her tongue against Gaara's closed lips, silently asking for entrance. Gaara allowed her to do so, their tongues wrestling for dominance as he slipped his hand under her shirt. His hand crawled over the mesh shirt, yielding at the feel of the wrappings around her breasts. Playing with the wrappings and rubbing her chest through the mesh, he relished the feeling of Naruto pushing herself closer to him and faltering the movement of her tongue, declaring him winner. They pulled apart, both breathing deeply before Gaara let go of her arms, instead reaching down to pick her up bridal-style. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her there on her back.

He stood there at the side of the bed, mind whirling erratically. Should they really be doing this? What about the consequences? What if they were caught? And would they be okay with a quiet, long distance relationship? And should they be doing it in the Land of Iron at the Kage Summit? His questioning was cut off when Naruto grabbed his shirt and yanked him onto the bed, giggling as he falls on top of her. He forgets his worry and joins Naruto in a long love-making session.

When they come to, they dress, say their goodbyes and Naruto heads over toward her quarters. When she gets there, she ignores the glare and lecture Sasuke gives her about being a proper Hokage and Sakura's insistent pestering questions on where she was and what she was doing. Instead, she dismisses them, stating she needs to shower and get ready for the Summit.

Sakura's questions are answered when she catches Naruto sending flirty looks at Gaara during the meeting. She swears she's going to kill her when they get back to the Land of Fire.


End file.
